


Mother

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lactation, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve is a good mother, and she will always care for all her children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

Eve is a good mother, a patient mother, an accepting mother. She takes children that are not her own, children that have been lied to or rejected and gathers them to her breast to heal them, to make them hers. She takes the broken and rejected daughters of gods and promises them the world, promises that she will never leave them, promises that she will be better than their fathers. 

She could only handle two children at once when she walked the earth, trapped in a human body. But here in purgatory, in her home, she can provide for many more children. 

Demon or angel, they are all the same to her. Both are broken and rejected and in need of mothers. So she stretches her arms out and gathers them all to her, brings her new daughters closer to her breasts and encourages them to drink. Ruby has been here longest, so she jostles her new siblings aside to crawl to her mother’s breast and latch on. Eve shushes Hael’s crying by stroking her head and encourages another nipple to grow and fill with milk so the angel can nurse as well. She squeezes herself between Ruby and Anna to lower her head and drink.

Eve wraps her other arm around both Meg and Lilith where they are nestled on her other side and murmurs soothing nonsense to her daughters. There is a rustling in the bushes and another child appears, naked and confused, with hair wild and tangled and her skin streaked with dirt. 

Meg and Lilith detach themselves with a wet pop, look behind them, and then return to suckling, undisturbed. Eve sees Hael and Anna watch the newcomer with wide, surprised eyes. Milk lines their mouths and Hael swallows hard. 

“Your sister, dearest?” Eve asks. Ruby ignores the new developments and continues to drink. Her eldest has always been greedy when it comes to her mother, angered by each new sibling that appears to take her mother’s attention and milk. 

Eve raises her hand and beckons to the new angel. Her wings are broken, the bones twisted and cracked and the feathers falling to the forest floor. The girl shuffles forward uncertainly, and she automatically recoils when she sees the demons lying on the floor. Lilith kneads Eve’s side like a kitten, trying to stimulate more milk to flow, and Eve sighs happily. 

“There’s more than enough, darling,” Eve coos. “More than enough for all of my children. Come here, darling. Come eat and grow strong.”

“Hannah,” the new angel says. 

Eve shushes her and gently strokes the angel’s arm to encourage her to come closer. Hanna hesitates, but does, kneeling on the forest floor. Eve shudders for a moment, and a new nipple appears to match the other five, the skin under it swelling like another breast on her stomach. She gently curls her fingers around the back of Hannah’s head and pushes lightly to encourage her to latch on. 

“That’s it, darling,” she encourages as Hannah takes a small drink. “That’s it. Drink and grow big and strong for mother, my children. I’ll take care of you. Your fathers may have disappointed you, but I’ll never do that. I’ll make you big and strong again.”

Ruby finally detaches herself, gives a sleepy sigh, and presses her face against her mother’s neck to sleep. Eve smiles down at her and waits until, one by one, her children drink their fill and fall asleep curled against her. The noises of purgatory echo around them, the screeching of monsters fighting and leviathan eating, but her children are safe with her. None of her monsters will harm their mother. 

Finally, even Hannah settles down to sleep. Her children pile on top of each other like kittens, cuddling together as if they are true siblings and not the natural enemies they were born to be. Eve smiles down at them and strokes each of their heads and presses a kiss to each of their noses. 

She will care for them until they are once again big and strong, until her demons can once again have full use of their powers and her angels wings have healed. With any luck, they will be able to escape purgatory and return to the earth, and maybe take her with them so she can once again help her living children. 

Eve manipulates her body, drawing her extra nipples back into her flesh and encouraging fur to sprout. Her children cuddle closer to her, grateful for the extra warmth her fur provides. 

“Mother will take care of you,” Eve promises as she settles down to sleep. “Mother will always take care of you.”


End file.
